


Happy Villainy

by maddiehatter109



Category: Original Work
Genre: just a little story for an oc of mine, therell be more chapters probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 04:14:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14276679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddiehatter109/pseuds/maddiehatter109
Summary: The origin of a villain.





	Happy Villainy

The morning sun shone through his windows, melting into his room. He got up, got dressed, and went downstairs. His father was already gone for work, and his friend was busy doing something with their dad.

 

He wished he could hang out with  _ his  _ dad. But his dad was an important person. He was… busy. It wasn’t that he didn’t  _ want  _ to hang out, he just… couldn’t.

 

...Right?

 

He went to the mirror in the bathroom. Same face as always. His hair was a reddish brownish color, which he inherited from his father. His eyes were… well, his dad had used the word “defect” a lot. In some spots, his eyes were brown. In others blue, and then green. But it was alright, it just… It made him special! That’s what his dad said anyways.

 

He brushed his hair, brushed his teeth, and walked out into the expansive hallways and down to the living room. He passed right by the kitchen, not giving it a second thought, and sat on the couch, turning on the television. The news was the first thing that popped up on the screen, showing footage of a building that was burning in some city, apparently caused by some human supremacist group sending a message. But he didn’t really care about that, so he started flipping channels, stopping on some show that had been on the air for quite a few years. It wasn’t his favorite, but it was better than nothing.

 

Hours passed by, and he didn’t even notice them going until the front door opened. “Rockwell,” his fathers voice rang out, “I’m home!” His father entered the room, tired smile, black suit, and neat brown hair. “What’d you do today?” Rocky just shrugged. He didn’t really want to admit he did nothing… “Well, hows about we go out for dinner tonight? My treat.”

 

The car was new. A black convertible with heated seats and tinted windows. The heated seats were especially nice right now. It was so snowy and cold out… As they drove, his father was playing his playlist, mostly consisting of older songs that he would sing out loud. He was awful at it, but… his father seemed so happy. So alive.

 

Rocky sang along. 

 

〰〰〰〰〰〰〰

 

When they arrived at the mall, the immediately went to the food court. The mall was kind of dying, many of the stores getting closed and used as advertisements for stores and restaurants around town. But at least there was still a few places in the food court! They went up to one of two Chinese places there. A man was behind the counter, pale green skin, pointed ears, slitted eyes, and a bit of a speech impediment. Why was it that so many nonhumans worked at these kinds of places? He had asked his dad before, but he always replied the same confusing way, saying that it was because their society wasn’t done changing yet. What did that even mean?

 

They sat at a nearby table once they got their food. For a bit, they ate in silence, too busy to think of words. But then, his father spoke up. “So kiddo… How have things been going at school?” Rocky shrugged. “Any new friends?” Rocky shrugged. “Nobody… being mean to you?”

 

Rocky froze for a bit, but shrugged, hoping his father didn’t notice the pause. But, of course, he did. “...The counselor told me otherwise. Have you told Dr. Richardson?” Slowly, Rocky nodded. “...Rocky, if you need to talk about things, you can talk to me. You know that, right?” His father looked so concerned… Rocky nodded again. He knew he could talk to his dad.

 

He just didn’t know what he would even say.

 

〰〰〰〰〰〰〰 

 

The drive home was peaceful. One of Rocky’s favorite songs was playing, which he assumed his father did on purpose as an attempt to cheer him up. Rocky stared out the window at the snowflakes lightly falling in the dark and disappearing into the piles of snow on the ground, all reflecting the lights from the city. When they got home, he immediately got into his pajamas as his father went into his study to do some work. It was time for his nightly routine. Brush teeth, do some reading and go to bed.

 

As he laid there, he thought about a few things. Mostly about his feelings during the day, and the fact that they just… felt distant. He was probably happy once or twice today, and it was fairly brief. 

 

“Well… there’s always tomorrow…” he muttered, and went to sleep.


End file.
